The Prophecy
by Amuro Kaji
Summary: Nah Kiku, sekarang mana yang akan kau pilih; kakakmu, atau orang-orang di sekelilingmu? AU PrussHun dan  mungkin  SpaMano. Hint2 bertaburan.


**-coret-random-coret- Author's note**: Huuoooo fic pertama yang saya post di ffn! TT^TT *air mata bahagia* *apasih*

**Disclaimer:** Hidekaz Himaruya own Hetalia. I own nothing. Yes. Nothing! Oh, wait, i do own the plot... #kicked

**Warnings:** Light gore, mepet-mepet garis OOC, human names used

* * *

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Everything

Hetalia (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

A fanfiction by Caramel Parfait

* * *

Hari Minggu pagi yang cerah. Sangat cerah, sampai-sampai di langit sama sekali tidak ada awan.

Aku duduk di sebuah _cof__f__ee shop_ di tengah sebuah _downtown_ di Inggris sambil membaca sebuah koran pagi ini. Suara burung-burung kecil yang berkicau dan bau khasnya daun-daun pepohonan yang menggugur membuatku ingin berlama-lama duduk di sofa merah yang empuk ini layaknya orang malas. Tapi jangan salah, aku ini tidak malas. Aku ini _awesome_.

Ah, mungkin para pembaca sekalian sedang bertanya-tanya siapa diriku. Aku adalah Gilbert Beilscmidt, orang ter-_awesome_ di dunia. Sekarang aku tengah menjalani karirku sebagai agen rahasia kepolisian negara ini. Tentu saja aku punya banyak misi yang harus aku jalankan layaknya seseorang yang sibuk.

Sebentar, misi...? Oh iya, bukannya aku sedang melaksanakan misi bersama Elisaveta?

Hah, belum ada kabar dari Elisaveta. Sebaiknya aku duduk disini sedikit lama lagi. Baiklah, aku akan meminum Peppermint Latte ini dulu-

_Kriiiiingg!_

"Aww—panas—panas! Ouch! Aakh! Tanganku!" aku tersentak kaget mendengar handphoneku berbunyi tiba-tiba. Menggoyangkan cairan panas yang hendak kuminum hingga tumpah ke pergelangan tanganku, terpaksa aku menjatuhkan cangkirnya tepat diatas piring cangkir.

_Klek__k__letak__k!_

OK, ini gak awesome. Sangat.

Aku mengecek layar handphone-ku sebelum kujawab telponnya. Elisaveta.

"Jika kau bertanya apakah ia kesini atau tidak, jawabannya adalah tidak. Kau tahu ia kemana?" Aku sela sebelum Elisaveta dapat mengatakan apapun.

"Memang tidak," Elisaveta menjawab melalui telpon. "Dia sedang berada di Hillrow road, jauh dari tempat kau berada. Aku juga bingung mengapa ia tidak menemui rekannya itu. Apakah dia membatalkan janjinya?"

"Tak mungkin," Jawabku. "Aku melihat orang yang janji dengannya. Pasti dia sedang menunggu Raymond." Aku melemparkan pandanganku kepada orang yang dari tadi sibuk mengecek arlojinya, persis di hadapanku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku akan menyusul—"

"Tidak, biar aku saja yang mengejarnya," Elisabeta memotong kalimatku. "Setelah kupikir lagi, mungkin lebih baik kau pergi ke tempat persembunyian Raymond dan cari tahu semua informasi yang ada. Aku sedikit curiga dengan sesuatu di dalam rumahnya. Akan kuberitahukan alamatnya."

"Eeh? Tapi—"

_Tut. Tuut. Tuut._

"Dasar dia itu... seenaknya saja," aku menggerutu sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal, lalu meminum sisa Peppermint Latte walaupun setengah dari isinya sudah tumpah karena insiden kecil tadi. Tak lama kemudian, aku menerima sms dari Elisaveta yang berisi alamat lengkap persembunyian pria itu. Haah... tampaknya rumahnya sangat sulit untuk dilacak sehingga harus dijelaskan panjang lebar...

Dan benar saja, memang sangat sulit untuk ditemukan. Kalau bukan karena instingku yang kubanggakan ini, aku pasti sudah tersasar jauh. Yeah, tempat ini memang tempat yang cocok untuk bersembunyi.

Aku membuka pintu depan bangunan itu dengan perlahan setelah bersusah payah membuka kuncinya dengan _paperclip _sambil mengutuk diriku sendiri yang lupa membawa alat khusus untuk membuka kunci secara diam-diam.

"Dan... oke~ terbuka~" Aku bergumam sambil mengembangkan senyum awesome-ku.

"Cih, tempat ini suram sekali sih... Kayu-kayunya sudah lapuk begini..."

Tanpa peringatan, tiba-tiba sebuah benda hitam kecil –yang kuyakini adalah seekor kelelawar- terbang keluar lewat pintu yang baru saja aku masuki.

"GYAHH!"

"_Seriously_, mengapa dia bisa tahan berhari-hari di dalam rumah super bobrok dan suram seperti ini?"

"...Oke, Gilbert, fokus mencari..."

Melihat tidak ada sesuatu yang penting di ruang tamu, aku langsung saja masuk ke dalam kamar yang berseberangan dengan ruang tengah; ruangan pertama yang akan kau temui begitu kau masuk kedalam rumah ini. Begitu masuk kamar itu, yang langsung menarik perhatianku adalah kertas-kertas di atas meja kerja.

...Yang setelah dilihat hanyalah tagihan sewa bulanan rumah ini. Ternyata ini adalah rumah sewaan.

Tak ada yang menarik di kamar ini. Dan, oh _Gott_! Bau apa sih yang daritadi mengganggu hidungku yang awesome ini? Baunya sangat tidak enak! seperti...

"Bau... anyir...?"

Aku langsung keluar ruangan dan mencari sumber bau ini. Bau anyir ini tercium lebih pekat dari arah ruang tengah, tidak, dapur.

Dengan sigap aku segera menuju ke dapur yang sepertinya langsung terhubung dengan halaman belakang— tetapi... sebelum aku sempat mencapai dapur, ternyata aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang kucari...

"Ugh!"

Seorang mayat tergeletak setengah bersandar ke tembok.

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku sebentar dari mayat itu sambil menyentuh mulutku dan berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak muntah. Tidak! ini bukan pertama kalinya aku melihat mayat! Hanya saja...

_M__ayat-mayat yang kulihat selama ini, matanya tidak tercongkel sembarangan seperti itu._

_Dan apa-apaan mukanya yang dirusak seperti itu?_

Aku segera menenangkan diriku. Mulutnya masih menganga. Sebuah peluru terlihat menembus dahinya, agak ke atas sedikit. Sepertinya korban dibunuh dulu, setelah itu dicongkel matanya dengan sangat tidak rapi. Kulit wajahnya dirobek seolah-olah pembunuhnya sedang mengupas kulit apel. Cih, jangankan mengenali wajahnya, kulit bibirnya saja tidak berbentuk lagi!

"Raymond kah yang melakukan ini..?" Aku bertanya kepada diriku sendiri. Tidak, pertayaan yang sebenarnya adalah, _untuk apa sang pembunuh melakukan semua ini?_

Aku melihat tangannya yang mengepal begitu kuat. Kupegang pergelangan tangannya untuk memastikan waktu kematiannya. Heh, masih hangat walaupun otot-ototnya sudah mulai mengeras. Bisa kupastikan... satu sampai setengah jam yang lalu... Apakah ketika Elisabeta mulai membuntuti Raymond..?

Dan aah, lihatlah itu... lalat-lalat sudah berkerumun berkumpul di sekitar wajahnya. Tch, benar-benar cara mati yang buruk... Ah, ya, aku harus melaporkan ini kepada Elisaveta.

Ya. Aku benar-benar berpikir bahwa Raymond-lah yang melakukannya. Ia mencongkel kedua mata –siapapun orang ini yang sedang tergeletak didepanku. Pisau dapur kecil victorinox –yang biasa dipakai ibu-ibu rumah tangga untuk memotong buncis— berlumuran darah yang masih belum sepenuhnya mengering ini adalah alat yang digunakan oleh sang pembunuh. Apapun alasannya untuk memilih tidak membuang atau setidaknya mencuci darah di pisau ini untuk menghilangkan bukti, aku tidak tahu. Dan tak bisa dipikir apa alasannya untuk mencongkel kedua korbannya dan merobek wajahnya...

Dasar gila.

Tapi satu berita dari Elisaveta menghancurkan semua hipotesaku. Semuanya.

Mengapa pembunuhnya malah bunuh diri setelah semua ini?

"Apa? Bagaimana mungkin?" Aku bertanya kepada Elisaveta melalui telpon, suaraku naik satu octave. Berita mengejutkan itu disampaikan kepadaku setelah aku menceritakan 'penemuanku' kepada Elisabeta.

Tch, apa maksudnya semua ini?

"Kalau Raymond bunuh diri meloncat ke rel kereta, lalu siapa yang membunuh orang ini?" Aku bertanya kepada Elisaveta, walaupun aku tahu bahwa ia tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Ah, aku diteriaki Elisaveta lagi. Sebaiknya kujauhkan handphone ini dari telingaku sedikit...

"Baiklah."

"Ya, oke. Aku akan melaporkan seluruh kejadian ini. Ah ya, satu lagi,"

Ada selang beberapa detik sebelum aku melanjutkan kalimatku. "Ja-jagalah dirimu baik-baik ya... E-Elisaveta..."

Aku mematikan handphone-ku dan memasukkannya ke saku. Ah, mungkin pipiku sudah diwarnai rona merah bak crayon anak tk ingusan sekarang. Tapi masa bodo ah! Kenapa aku bersikap aneh begini? Fokus Gilbert, fokus.

Kutekan nomor yang berbeda di layar handphone-ku. Melakukan panggilan lain.

_Saat itu aku tidak tahu bahwa kasus ini adalah awal dari tragedi beruntun yang akan menimpaku nanti._

_Dan diatas semua itu, apa yang akhirnya akan kulindungi?_


End file.
